


Поверни меч

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo), Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hux&Ren: спецквест, M/M, Romance, padawan Hux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren
Summary: Все уже давно поняли, что Бен сох по Арми — безнадежно и, наверное, безответно. По крайней мере, он сам так думал — потому что Арми только и делал, что огрызался. Не шел на контакт. И вообще, похоже, считал Бена своим главным соперником.





	Поверни меч

Бену не спалось.  
  
В этом был виноват Арми, как и всегда. Сегодня на тренировке Люк поставил их друг против друга — и бой на световых мечах как всегда закончился банальным маханием кулаками. В конце концов они просто сцепились, и Бен прижал его к полу, глядя сверху вниз на раскрасневшееся от драки лицо.  
  
Это и было причиной его бессонницы. Он помнил, как Арми тяжело дышал под ним, упираясь руками в грудь, как смотрел — пронзительно, зло, раздосадованно. Как фыркнул, сдув прядь огненных волос с лица. Как поджал губы и слегка стиснул пальцы на тунике.  
  
Бен крепко зажмурился и перевернулся на другой бок. Нужно было занять мысли чем-то другим. Чем угодно. Да только в голову ничего не шло — слишком уж яркой оказалась картина перед глазами.  
  
— Бен! — послышался шепот возле двери.  
  
— Чего? — так же тихо ответил он, одновременно и обрадованный, что его отвлекли, и слегка раздосадованный этим.  
  
— Учитель свалил. Пойдем поиграем?  
  
Бен посмотрел в сторону двери — Кари заглядывала в щель с хитрой улыбкой и нетерпеливо притоптывала ногой.  
  
— Арми тоже играет, — заговорщицки сообщила она.  
  
Все уже давно поняли, что Бен сох по Арми — безнадежно и, наверное, безответно. По крайней мере, он сам так думал — потому что Арми только и делал, что огрызался. Не шел на контакт. И вообще, похоже, считал Бена своим главным соперником.  
  
— Иду, — со вздохом ответил он, поднялся с кровати, и, натянув тунику сверху, к пижамным штанам, выскользнул из комнаты.  
  
Играли в «поверни меч» они обычно в зале для медитаций — там было просторно. И всегда находились места, где можно спрятаться, если Люк внезапно возвращался. Все собрались там и сейчас. Бен поискал взглядом Арми: тот сидел между Дорре и Келис с демонстративно скучающим видом.  
  
Бен опустился на свободное место. Круг собрался, и можно было начинать — все, кто хотел, уже пришли.  
  
— Кто крутит первый? — спросила Кари.  
  
— Кто предложил, тот и крутит, — отозвался Рошель. — Начинай.  
  
Кари ухмыльнулась и положила свой световой меч в середину круга. Бен смотрел, как она, прикрыв глаза, толкнула его Силой. Меч закрутился, а затем замедлился. Указывал он на Келис.  
  
Еще чуть-чуть, и попал бы на Арми. Бен почувствовал легкий укол бессмысленной ревности, краем глаза наблюдая за ним, и сделал вид, что смотрел на то, как Кари влажно чмокнула Келис в губы.  
  
Та утерла рот и в свою очередь повернула меч.   
  
Теперь он указывал на Бена.  
  
— Отлично! — ухмыльнулась Келис и подсела к нему. Обхватила за шею и ткнулась губами в уголок рта. Бен неловко похлопал ее по спине и подождал, пока она от него отлипнет.  
  
Ему повезет, ему повезет, ему повезет.  
  
Может, немного сжульничать?  
  
Нет, наверное, не получится незаметно.  
  
Он провел рукой, посылая Силу к нижней части рукояти. Получилось слишком сильно — меч закрутился волчком, быстро и яростно, и долго не замедлялся. Но когда он остановился, Бен почти почувствовал себя счастливым.  
  
Верхняя часть указывала на Арми.  
  
— О-о-о, — дружно протянули остальные. И только Арми выглядел не слишком довольным.  
  
— Разорались, — проворчал он и посмотрел на Бена. — Ну, давай.  
  
Тот с замиранием сердца сел рядом и задумался, куда деть руки. В итоге, так ничего особо и не придумав, он уперся ими в колени Арми и приблизил к нему лицо. Поймал взгляд, и… ему показалось, или в нем сквозило одобрение?  
  
Бен быстро, пока Арми не передумал, прижался губами к его губам и так же быстро отодвинулся, убирая ладони.  
  
Тот криво усмехнулся и потер мочку уха. Явный признак того, что был… растерян? Смущен? Этот жест обычно обозначал у него что-то такое, Бен успел это выучить.  
  
Он сел на свое место и приготовился к очередному уколу ревности.  
  
Вряд ли он выпадет Арми тут же, так?  
  
Меч повернулся медленно и лениво. Бен пристально следил за его оборотом. Кари. Зерек. Лиман. Сейчас остановится на Тантеме, прямо перед Беном.  
  
Но нет — верхняя часть двинулась чуть дальше, едва заметно указывая на него.  
  
Неслыханная удача.  
  
Улыбка сама лезла на губы, но Бен поспешил ее спрятать. Посмотрел на Арми — тот выглядел удивленным.  
  
— Давай-давай, — подбодрила Кари. Ухмылка у нее стала еще шире. — Против судьбы не пойдешь.  
  
— И теперь по-настоящему, — добавила Келис.  
  
Арми кинул на нее предупреждающий взгляд, и она тут же показала жестами, будто замыкает рот на замок.  
  
— Ну, давай, — вернул Бен, стараясь выглядеть серьезно. Арми посмотрел на него, как на идиота, закатил глаза, вздохнул и сел напротив.  
  
Бен вздернул брови и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не облизнуть губы.  
  
На его плечи опустились ладони. Арми смотрел ему в глаза, и от пронзительного взгляда у Бена мурашки побежали по коже. А потом его губы накрыли чужие; их аккуратно раздвинули языком, и Бен потерялся во времени и пространстве.  
  
Арми целовал его сосредоточенно, как-то упорядоченно, словно выполнял задание от буквы до буквы. Осознав это, Бен устроил ладони у него на талии, стиснул их и перехватил инициативу, отчаянно вылизывая его рот — так, будто это был последний раз.  
  
На самом деле — всего лишь первый, но кто знает, вдруг он же — единственный?  
  
Арми в его руках на мгновение стал мягким и податливым, но потом Бен неожиданно почувствовал, как сомкнулись зубы на нижней губе, и поспешно отстранился.  
  
— Ну и как? — с любопытством спросила Кари.  
  
— М-м-м, — неопределенно отозвался Бен, пряча глаза.  
  
— Арми? — встряла Келис.  
  
— Заткнись, — бросил тот.  
  
— Ворчун, — фыркнула она. — Бен, крути.  
  
Бен потер горящие губы и заправил прядь волос за ухо, пытаясь перебороть неожиданно охватившую его неловкость. Уставился на меч и чуть шевельнул пальцами, направляя Силу.  
  
Теперь получилось закрутить его ровно. Бен без энтузиазма ждал, на ком же он остановится. Вряд ли ему повезет снова. Так не бывает.  
  
Но оказалось, что еще как бывает: меч вновь указывал на Арми.  
  
Бен посмотрел на рукоять, перевел взгляд на Арми, стушевался и вновь уставился на меч. Снова поднял глаза — Арми смотрел спокойно, и только пальцы, теребящие мочку, показывали, что он на взводе.  
  
— Хм… — произнес Дорре.  
  
— Ага, — глубокомысленно ответил Зерек.  
  
— О, звезды, — вздохнул в ответ на это Арми и кивнул Бену: — Ладно.  
  
Ладно так ладно. Надо было ловить возможность, пока она появилась, и Бен решительно приблизился к Арми. Теперь уже он не церемонился: устроил ладонь на рыжем затылке, вплетая пальцы в волосы, и прихватил нижнюю губу. Лизнул ее и поцеловал глубже, с радостью отмечая, что Арми тут же ответил — и гораздо бодрее, чем в первый раз.  
  
Может, у него все-таки были шансы?  
  
— Кхм, — раздалось у него над ухом спустя бесконечно короткую вечность, и он с сожалением отстранился.  
  
Губы у Арми были яркими и припухшими после поцелуя, и выглядело это потрясающе.  
  
— Арми, — сказала Кари, пристально глядя на Бена, — твоя очередь. А кое-кто, — это слово она выделила, — сейчас перестанет жульничать и начнет играть честно.  
  
— Я не жульничаю, — оскорбленно ответил Бен.  
  
Он ведь действительно этого не делал.  
  
— Ну-ну, — произнес Зерек, и в его голосе слышался явный сарказм.  
  
Арми крутанул меч небрежной волной Силы. Смотрел он при этом Бену в глаза, и тому внезапно стало как-то слишком жарко. Взгляд он отводить не стал, но рука сама потянулась почесать затылок.  
  
Он не смотрел на меч, зная, что  _настолько_  ему уж точно не повезет, а видеть, кого теперь будет целовать Арми, ему не особо хотелось. В принципе, уже можно было встать и уйти.  
  
Лечь в кровать и думать об этих поцелуях.  
  
— Так, — послышался недовольный голос Кари. — Ну это совсем уже ни в какие рамки не лезет!  
  
Арми все так же пристально смотрел Бену в глаза, и он осознал, что тот едва заметно улыбается.  
  
Медленно перевел взгляд на меч.  
  
Тот указывал на него. Снова.  
  
Сила то ли издевалась над ним, то ли решила его наградить.  
  
— Бен Соло, — сказала Кари. — Я все понимаю. Но, может, хватит?  
  
— Да я ничего не делал, — растерянно произнес Бен. — Правда.  
  
— Врет и не краснеет, — отметил Лиман.  
  
— Я не вру! — запротестовал Бен.  
  
— Да крифф подери, целуй уже его и успокойся, — махнул рукой Тантем.  
  
— Вообще-то, — сухо заметил Арми, — это я его должен целовать.  
  
— Какая разница, — махнула рукой Келис. — Результат все равно один.  
  
Арми укоризненно посмотрел на нее, и она показала ему язык. Бен ждал, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Или взять в руки Арми, что было бы еще лучше.  
  
Когда тот вновь оказался рядом, Бен просто притянул его к себе за талию и поцеловал сам — глубоко, жадно и в то же время — чувственно.  
  
Теперь они целовались медленно. С расстановкой. Изучая друг друга и реакцию на каждое движение. От всего этого Бен чувствовал себя… да, пожалуй, счастливым.  
  
Сбывалось то, чего он давно хотел.  
  
Что, как он думал, никогда бы не претворилось в жизнь.  
  
— Да звезды, отлипните уже друг от друга! — простонала Кари.  
  
Бену очень хотелось послать ее куда подальше, но они и правда… хм, затянули. Он отпустил Арми и почувствовал, как тот напоследок влажно лизнул его губы.  
  
Которые приятно горели и требовали больше поцелуев.  
  
Остальные смотрели на него с плохо скрываемым осуждением.  
  
— Да чего? — возмущаться особо даже и не хотелось — слишком он был доволен.  
  
— Ничего, — сухо ответил Зерек. — Крути.  
  
Бен наугад послал поток Силы. Меч завертелся, а ему уже было все равно. Вероятно, Арми и так уже будет не против продолжения. По крайней мере, целовался он охотно.  
  
Бен посмотрел на него, но тот задумчиво уставился в пол, сложив сцепленные в замок руки на коленях. Был словно где-то не здесь, а… в своих мечтах?  
  
Интересно, а Бен в них был?  
  
— Ну что за… — выругался Дорре.  
  
Неужели?  
  
Ага. Меч указывал на Арми.  
  
— Так, — решительно хлопнула ладонями по коленям Кари. — Бен и Арми исключаются из игры. Знаете, мальчики, идите и найдите себе отдельную комнату. И не мешайте играть остальным.  
  
— Да я же… — начал Бен без особого энтузиазма.  
  
— Забей, — решительно перебил его Арми, поднялся и встал над ним, протягивая руку. — И правда, пойдем.  
  
О, Сила.  
  
Судьба точно решила устроить ему сегодня праздник.  
  
Бен ухватился за его ладонь и тут же оказался на ногах. Пошел следом за Арми, настойчиво тянущим его за руку, и почувствовал, как остальные падаваны смотрят им вслед.  
  
— Удачи! — крикнула Келис, когда они почти вышли из зала.  
  
— Иди ты, — бросил Арми.  
  
Когда они шагнули за порог, а дверь за ними закрылась, ладонь Арми разжалась. Бен не успел даже спросить, что не так, а его уже толкнули к стене. Арми притиснул его к ней; Бен завороженно проследил, как он огляделся.  
  
А потом впился в его губы — жадно и настойчиво, как Бен всегда и мечтал.  
  
Он обнял Арми, заставляя придвинуться еще ближе, и ответил с тем же энтузиазмом. Теперь он, наверное, мог себе позволить и чего побольше. Да, пожалуй, так.   
  
Бен провел руками по его спине, продолжая целовать: сначала вверх, к лопаткам, потом ниже, опуская ладони на задницу. Сжал их на ягодицах, уловил приглушенный вздох на губах, а потом почувствовал, как Арми протолкнул колено между его ног.  
  
Так хорошо ему никогда не было.  
  
Бедро тесно вжалось в уже вставший член, и Бен чуть не застонал Арми в рот, но как-то умудрился сдержаться. Почувствовал, как тот куснул его за нижнюю губу, и сжал зубы в ответ, тут же виновато зализывая след от укуса.  
  
— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил Арми в перерывах между поцелуями.  
  
— Ко мне, — пробормотал Бен, вновь прижимаясь к его губам.  
  
Но Арми уже отстранился, к его глубочайшему сожалению. И с ухмылкой перевел взгляд ниже. Прямо на очевидный под штанами стояк.  
  
— Что? — спросил Бен почти беспомощно и одернул тунику.  
  
— Похоже, надо поторопиться, — все с той же ухмылкой ответил Арми.  
  
Он взял Бена за руки и как был, спиной вперед, зашагал в сторону падаванских комнат. Сила, похоже, вела его — он ни разу не споткнулся. Бен чувствовал, как Арми крепко сжимал его ладони, словно боялся, что тот убежит.  
  
Что за глупости. Бен слишком долго об этом мечтал, чтобы вот так просто отказаться.  
  
Когда они дошли до комнаты Бена, тот Силой толкнул дверь, открывая ее. Арми шагнул внутрь, утягивая его за собой, безошибочно добрался до кровати и сел на нее, дернув Бена за руки.  
  
Тот, недолго думая, высвободил руки и толкнул его в грудь, заставляя отклониться и нависая сверху.  
  
И поймал его взгляд, блестящий в темноте: Арми смотрел с предвкушением, как всегда — с вызовом, задрав подбородок. Словно специально… провоцировал. Прощупывал границы, пытаясь понять, сколько может себе позволить.  
  
Бен опрокинул его на кровать, принуждая лечь на узкий матрас, и навалился сверху, не отпуская взгляд.  
  
— Долго будешь на меня смотреть? — тихо спросил Арми.  
  
Но ответить Бен не успел — тот обхватил его за шею и заставил склониться еще ближе, вновь утягивая в поцелуй.  
  
Которым Бен упивался. Наслаждался, пока была возможность.  
  
И пытался поверить, что это все происходит наяву, а не видится ему в очередном мокром сне.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Арми кончиками пальцев огладил его спину, перевел ладони на плечи и скользнул ниже, по бокам, подцепил подол туники и требовательно потянул его. Отрываться от его губ даже ради того, чтобы раздеться, не хотелось, но Бен все-таки отстранился и приподнялся, позволяя ее задрать.  
  
Он сел на бедра Арми и нетерпеливо стянул ее с себя. Помог раздеться и ему, вновь наклонился, упираясь ладонями в кровать по обе стороны от его головы.  
  
Арми под ним тяжело дышал и смотрел, как обычно, пронзительно. Это было похоже на окончание сегодняшней тренировки: только во взгляде читались не злость и досада.  
  
Скорее, нетерпение и предвкушение.  
  
Бен завороженно проследил, как Арми облизал губы, и почувствовал, как кончики пальцев прошлись от груди и ниже, очертили пресс и скользнули под пижамные штаны. Он сипло выдохнул, когда Арми по-хозяйски обхватил ладонью его член, и закусил губу.  
  
— Не зря я старался, — ухмыльнулся Арми, неспешно двигая рукой.  
  
Смысл этих слов сначала ускользнул от Бена — все внимание было сосредоточено на ладони, ласкающей член. Но потом до него медленно, но верно начало доходить.  
  
— Ты старался? — переспросил он.  
  
— Ну да, — ответил Арми. — Думаешь, меч сам вот так просто все время останавливался то на мне, то на тебе?  
  
— Ах ты… — выдохнул Бен с плохо скрываемым восхищением. — Ну ты…  
  
— Ну, я, — согласился Арми. — Что? Ты бы еще долго мялся, а я всего лишь немного… форсировал события.  
  
Рука на члене задвигалась быстрее, и Бен на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Я думал, я тебе не нравлюсь, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Думал он, — фыркнул Арми. — Иди сюда.  
  
И сам потянулся к нему, приподнявшись на локте. Бен вновь прижался к подставленным губам, но целоваться получалось с трудом — он мог только рассеянно отвечать, периодически выдыхая в чужой рот, когда Арми менял темп дрочки.  
  
Впрочем, Арми особо не жаловался.  
  
Бен надеялся, что не разочарует его.  
  
Руки, на которых он удерживал собственный вес, начали дрожать. Он мужественно терпел, не решаясь поменять положение — сейчас было слишком приятно, чтобы это делать. Но Арми то ли почувствовал его напряжение, то ли просто догадался, и поднялся, садясь и заставляя сесть и его. Бен опустился задницей на его бедра, все еще ощущая руку в штанах, и прикрыл глаза, стараясь запомнить момент.  
  
И почувствовал, как ладонь касается его лица.  
  
Он приоткрыл один глаз — Арми продолжал дрочить ему и поглаживал по щеке с небрежной нежностью. Так, словно Бен принадлежал ему одному.  
  
Не то чтобы тот был против.  
  
Он быстро повернул голову и коснулся губами ладони. Глухо выдохнул в нее и все-таки не сдержал стон — и Арми тут же зажал ему рот.  
  
— Тише.  
  
Бен кивнул, и Арми убрал ладонь от его губ, но он перехватил ее обеими руками и крепко сжал. Дыхание сбилось, стало частым, тяжелым, и он вновь прижал его пальцы к губам, изредка целуя, но в основном рвано дыша на них.  
  
Бен был близок к тому, чтобы кончить, и Арми, словно уловив это, задвигал рукой быстрее. Пришлось крепко закусить губу, чтобы не издать ни звука.  
  
Он кончил в чужую ладонь, успевшую вовремя накрыть головку, и это был самый острый оргазм за последнее время.  
  
Может, потому, что до этого он дрочил сам себе, а Арми рядом не было.  
  
Арми вытащил ладонь из его штанов и задумчиво уставился на нее. Бен смотрел на это завороженно, и гулко сглотнул, когда он так же задумчиво лизнул ладонь.  
  
— Что? — вскинул брови Арми, поймав его взгляд.  
  
— Про… продолжай, — сорвавшимся голосом попросил Бен.  
  
Арми пожал плечами и вновь потянулся за поцелуем. Бен ощущал в его рту свой привкус, и это было одновременно и странно, и до ужаса возбуждающе.  
  
Они снова целовались медленно, даже как-то лениво, но и в этом нашлась своя прелесть — уж очень было похоже, будто они вместе уже целую вечность. Бен не возражал против такого исхода. Скорее, всеми руками за.  
  
— Мне-то поможешь? — выдохнул Арми ему в губы.  
  
— Да, конечно, — поспешно ответил Бен.  
  
Он хотел доставить Арми как можно больше удовольствия. Чтобы он запомнил эту ночь на всю жизнь. Запомнил его. И захотел еще не раз повторить.  
  
Просто дрочка тут вряд ли поможет, а вот если…  
  
Бен закусил губу и решительно поднялся.  
  
— Бен?  
  
— Садись, — велел он и сам потянул его так, чтобы Арми свесил ноги с кровати. А сам опустился на пол, потянул и снял с него штаны. Бережно развел обнаженные колени и устроился между ними.  
  
— О, звезды, — протянул Арми, внимательно глядя на него сверху вниз. — Ты уверен?  
  
Бен кивнул и уставился на его пах.  
  
Ну, он должен справиться.  
  
Он обхватил ладонью ствол, устроил вторую руку у Арми на бедре и коснулся губами головки. Лизнул ее на пробу и обхватил губами, втягивая в рот и медленно двигая сжатым кулаком по члену.  
  
Звук сбившегося дыхания Арми показался ему самым прекрасным, что он когда либо слышал.  
  
Бен ласкал головку языком, когда почувствовал, как пальцы бережно вплетаются в его волосы. Чуть повернул голову, чтобы член уперся в щеку, и лизнул его, очерчивая кончиком языка выступающие венки.  
  
Арми перебирал его волосы и рвано дышал, периодически задерживая дыхание.  
  
Ободренный этим, Бен выпустил член из руки и рта и широко прошелся языком от основания к головке, после чего вновь сомкнул на ней губы. Почувствовал, как Арми надавил на затылок, насаживая его на член, и затаил дыхание, пытаясь взять как можно глубже.  
  
Не очень-то получилось — он тут же закашлялся и чуть не подавился. И отпрянул, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Прости, — виновато произнес Арми и погладил его по щеке. — Не смог удержаться.  
  
Учитывая, что обычно тот был образцом самоконтроля, Бену все отлично удавалось.  
  
Он довольно улыбнулся и вновь взял в рот, посасывая головку и двигая рукой по стволу. Под ладонью, лежащей на бедре, ощущалась легкая дрожь, а на языке — пульсация. Бен заработал ртом интенсивнее, а потом ощутил, как Арми за волосы оттягивает его от себя.  
  
Он выпустил член изо рта и принялся водить по нему ладонью быстрее, ускоряя разрядку.  
  
Сперма брызнула ему на лицо, и Бен машинально слизал ее с губ. Поймал взгляд Арми — тот тяжело дышал и смотрел на него одновременно устало и ласково.  
  
А потом наклонился и поцеловал. В какой, интересно, раз за сегодня?  
  
Впрочем, Бен не жаловался — ему как раз-таки все нравилось. Он мягко ответил на поцелуй, позволил чужому языку исследовать свой рот и облизывать губы, сам попытался перехватить инициативу, но в этот раз Арми был непреклонен.  
  
Словно благодарил его за отсос.  
  
Неплохое «спасибо». Побольше бы таких.  
  
Пока они целовались, туман похоти постепенно выветривался из головы, и Бен задумался, что же будет дальше. Они остановятся на этом первом почти-сексе или пойдут дальше?  
  
Наверное, тут все зависело от Арми.  
  
— Мы… — начал Бен, когда они наконец смогли отпустить друг друга, и замолк, не зная, как сформулировать мысль так, чтобы не выглядеть жалким.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Арми.   
  
— Что «да»? — спросил Бен. — Я же еще даже сказать не успел.  
  
— Ты начал с «мы», — пояснил Арми с легкой улыбкой. — Мне нравится.  
  
Бен моргнул.  
  
— Ну же, не тупи, — вздохнул Арми. — Попробуем встречаться, ты это хотел спросить?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Я согласен.  
  
Улыбка сама собой растянула губы. Бен почувствовал себя еще счастливее, чем был до этого, хотя, казалось бы, уже некуда. Он приподнялся и обнял Арми, крепко прижимаясь к нему, и тот стиснул его в ответ и прислонился щекой к щеке.  
  
Они перебрались на кровать — места на двоих было слишком мало, но они как-то умудрились уместиться, тесно сплетясь в объятиях. Бен и сам не заметил, как заснул под чужое ровное, спокойное дыхание.  
  
Стук в дверь застал его врасплох.  
  
Он впервые настолько расслабился, что и не заметил, как наступило утро и как вернувшийся Люк пошел будить учеников. Бен открыл глаза — лицо Арми было совсем близко, и он смотрел на него.  
  
В его взгляде читалось что-то близкое к панике.  
  
Он медленно поднял руку и прижал палец к губам, призывая быть тихим. Так же медленно и неслышно сел, поднялся с кровати и поискал взглядом, куда спрятаться. Бен думал о том же, отчаянно надеясь, что Силой количество человек в комнате Люк проверять не станет.  
  
Он указал рукой под стол и сам поднялся. Подождал, пока Арми спрячется под ним, и накинул сверху ворох одежды, которую забывал убрать, — так, чтобы она свисала с края и закрывала вид.  
  
— Да, — отозвался он, садясь на кровать и пытаясь принять сонный вид. — Встаю, учитель.  
  
— Можно, Бен? — Люк не стал дожидаться приглашения и приоткрыл дверь, заглядывая в комнату.  
  
— Зачем спрашивать, если ответ не нужен? — буркнул Бен, радуясь, что Арми успел спрятаться. Иначе получилось бы… неловко, да. Очень неловко.  
  
— Извини. Хотел пожелать тебе доброго утра. И спросить, не знаешь ли ты, где Армитаж.  
  
Бен почувствовал, что его щеки заливаются краской.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Откуда мне знать?  
  
— Его нет у себя, — сказал Люк. — Я начинаю беспокоиться. Он, конечно, благоразумный парень, и вряд ли куда-то вляпался… И именно это меня больше всего и беспокоит.  
  
— Ну, он со мной не очень ладит, как ты помнишь, — нашелся с ответом Бен. — И о своих планах не сообщал.  
  
Люк вздохнул и потер бороду.  
  
— Ладно, спрошу у остальных. Если вдруг… ну, ты знаешь, он у кого-то здесь — лучше скажи мне. Хорошо?  
  
— Да не знаю я, где он.  
  
Люк, обеспокоенный, вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Бен тут же склонился над столом, отодвигая одежду.  
  
— Иди, — тихо сказал он Арми. — Он и правда очень волнуется, так что покажись ему на глаза как можно быстрее.  
  
Тот ловко вылез из-под стола, быстро нашел в завале одежды свою и облачился в нее. Бен следил за этим, скрестив руки на груди и чувствуя легкую тоску. Словно расставался с Арми не на какие-то полчаса, а на всю жизнь.  
  
Но, прежде чем уйти, Арми быстро коснулся губами его рта и шепнул:  
  
— Не грусти.  
  
Бен улыбнулся и отвернулся, когда он вышел.  
  
За полчаса до первого сбора Бен успел привести себя в порядок. Сходил в освежитель, стянул волосы в хвост, переоделся. Губы все еще горели после вчерашнего, и он то и дело дотрагивался до них пальцами.  
  
Несмотря на волнение за Люка, Бен все еще не жалел о том, что случилось ночью. Да и как он мог, когда все, что они с Арми делали, он не представлял себе раньше даже в самых смелых фантазиях?  
  
Бен никак не мог поверить, что Арми теперь был с ним. Что они, ну, вместе? Да, именно так. Как-то это не укладывалось в голове и казалось очередным сном: он вот-вот проснется и поймет, что ничего не было, а у него всего лишь разыгралось воображение. Арми снова станет колючим и будет огрызаться, а Бен все так же будет искать способ привлечь его внимание по-другому.  
  
Он все не просыпался, а продолжал существовать в этой фантазии.  
  
В реальности, поправил он себя. Все, что случилось между ними, — реально.  
  
Бен вышел из комнаты и направился в зал для тренировок — сегодня они должны были начать именно с них. Все, кроме него, были на месте. Он ловил на себе любопытные взгляды, но вопросов никто не задавал.  
  
Потому что Люк тоже был здесь. И тихо разговаривал с Арми, который стоял перед ним, опустив голову с самым сожалеющим видом, на какой только был способен.  
  
Бен почувствовал укол вины и поспешно отвел глаза, чтобы не выдать их. Встал рядом с Кари, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Арми.  
  
— Ну как? — шепотом спросила она и пихнула его локтем в бок.  
  
— Никак, — резко ответил он. — Не болтай.  
  
— Что, так плохо было?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— А тогда…  
  
— Тише, — вмешалась оказавшаяся рядом Келис и выразительно кивнула на Люка.  
  
Тот как раз махнул рукой, и Арми отошел к падаванам, вставая недалеко от Бена. Тот поймал его взгляд — все еще серьезный после разговора, но мгновенно потеплевший, стоило перевести его на Бена.   
  
Тот едва удержал улыбку и отвернулся.  
  
— Итак, — громко проговорил Люк, привлекая к себе внимание. — Прежде, чем мы начнем тренировку, мы поговорим о взаимоотношениях между вами.  
  
Бена от этих слов пробил холодный пот. Он против воли посмотрел на Арми — и поймал ответный взгляд. Вздернул брови — и Арми едва заметно качнул головой.  
  
Крифф, как они умудрились себя выдать?  
  
— У двоих из вас они складываются… скажем так, не очень, — с сожалением проговорил Люк и посмотрел сначала на Бена, а потом — на Арми. — Я долго надеялся, что вы найдете общий язык, но вчерашняя тренировка показала, что так просто этого не случится. Мы все здесь — семья, и я не хочу разногласий внутри нее.  
  
Бен почувствовал облегчение, волной прокатившееся по телу. Все в порядке. Люк все еще думает, что они не ладят.  
  
— Поэтому, Арми, Бен, вам придется поработать вместе. Может, после этого вы сможете мирно сосуществовать. Это не наказание, — Люк улыбнулся чуть виновато. — Всего лишь попытка вас сблизить.  
  
«О, — подумал Бен, с трудом оставаясь серьезным, — ты не представляешь, насколько мы близки».  
  
— Для начала вместе займетесь живностью, — произнес Люк. — Вместо тренировки. И к тренировкам не вернетесь, пока не научитесь ладить.  
  
Бен как можно более равнодушно пожал плечами, стараясь не смотреть на Арми.  
  
— Раз возражений нет — идите.  
  
Бен направился во двор, спиной чувствуя, что Арми идет за ним. Они вышли из зала, двинулись по коридорам, и Бен замедлил шаг, чтобы Арми его догнал.  
  
И почувствовал, как тот взял его за руку.  
  
— Как думаешь, — голос Арми звучал серьезно, — как долго мы будем «учиться ладить»?  
  
— День?  
  
— М-м-м, мало. Три.  
  
— Долго.  
  
— В самый раз.  
  
Бен пожал плечами, покрепче сжал его ладонь и переплел с ним пальцы.  
  
«Это не сон», — осознал он окончательно.  
  
Тепло разлилось по телу, и он уже не стал сдерживать улыбку.


End file.
